


Calculating

by bisky



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Facial, M/M, That's literally all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisky/pseuds/bisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gives Kon a blow job, but Kon forgets to tell him exactly how much Kryptonians come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculating

**Author's Note:**

> just my lil kink :)

This situation had been that of Kon’s wet dreams for the past year and half approximately. Ever since that day on ledge of a skyscraper, Tim perched on the concrete ever so gracefully, talking about the logistics of whosit and they’re plan to whatever. That day Kon had realized that he loved him. He wanted to kiss him right then and there. But kissing your best friend wasn’t the kind of thing you just did. So he kept it to himself, they swooped in, beat the bad guy and that was that. 

But now he was here, Tim on his knees in front of him studying kon’s shaft and working out the best plan of action. It was so like him to make a plan for sucking dick but it was driving Kon crazy none the less. 

“You sure about this Tim? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Kon said breathily. 

“Conner, I’m on my knees about to suck my best friends dick, in the common room of Titan Tower. Of course I want to do this.” A tiny smirk flashed across his face before he ran his fingers down the inside of Kon’s thigh. He shivered in response and Tim used the lowering of Kon’s guard to begin lapping the precum off the tip of Kon’s penis. 

Kon tried not to cum right then and there. He truly wouldn’t be able to come back from it if he came the second Tim’s mouth touched him. Tim would never let him hear the end of it. So he held back and let the sweet warmth of Tim’s tongue wash over him. After a few licks Tim decided that Kon was ready and cupped his lips around Kon’s cock. 

He was slow at first, moving at what felt like a snail’s pace. It was agonizing for Kon. He started thinking about all the times that he had imagined this. All the obscenities he would think about when he looked at Tim’s lips while he talked. All the times he had avoided being alone with Tim or avoided being around him all together. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined this was a possibility. Never say never he supposed. 

Tim was now at a steadier pace, his head bobbing up and down Kon’s shaft. The hot dampness of his mouth creating a whirlwind in Kon’s chest. 

“Oh god, Tim. You’re mouth is amazing.” Kon managed to say through the haziness of his mind. Tim hummed in approval, his mouth still fully around Kon. Looking up at him as much as he could. They continued like this for a few moments. Tim quickening the pace eventually and going deeper than Kon would have ever thought he was able too. It was only when Tim grazed his teeth along Kon’s penis that Kon began to come. The heat that had been pooling in his hips all this time came sputtering out and Tim swallowed it all like a champ. 

After a few seconds of this Kon realized in the heat of the moment he had forgot to tell Tim that well...Kryptonians came a lot more than humans did. Tim couldn't possibly swallow all of it. 

“Tim...” Tim looked up and him and nodded slightly, as if he had read Kon’s mind. He slid off Kon’s dick with a pop, but the white substance kept coming. Tim didn’t move though he just opened his mouth slightly and let it happen. 

The sight of Tim’s face, covered in his cum was a beautiful thing. The thick liquid already coating Tim’s tongue and dripping off his lips was now across his cheeks and getting stuck in his eyelashes. He waved his head back and forth slightly, letting it cover more area.

Eventually Kon felt himself enter an after glow and the cum stopped, leaving only between his legs, his face all but slathered in Kon’s semen. He would have worried about Tim’s reaction if he wasn’t absolutely spent from the best blow job of his life. Tim smiled playfully, his eyes still closed and scrapped some of the cum off his cheek with his pinky finger and licked it lewdly. 

“Your cum taste better than most.” Tim wiped it from his eyes and mouth. “I hope I can taste it again sometime.” He said before patting Kon’s leg as he stood up. As quick as it had happened Tim, disappeared into his wing of the tower leaving Kon with only the memory of his face lapping up his cum.


End file.
